


Not all servers run supercomputers...sometimes they just fry chicken

by smolandfeisty



Series: Not all servers run supercomputers...sometimes they just fry chicken [1]
Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Drabble, Fast Food, Not all servers run supercomputers sometimes they just fry chicken, birdcage, mundane AU, unpowered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandfeisty/pseuds/smolandfeisty
Summary: Cauldron Discord writing challenge: Week 1 (Birdcage Drabble)





	Not all servers run supercomputers...sometimes they just fry chicken

"Welcome to the Birdcage."

"Thanks." The man returned the cashier’s cheery, patron-friendly smile with a grin of his own. His fingers drummed on the countertop.   


"So what's good, Miss...?"   


The dainty-looking teenager pointed at a plastic name-tag affixed to her blue polo shirt. "Dragon. And the Cat'n'Canary jumbo meal is good. If you're feeling hungry."   


"I'll bite." He doled out the two-ninety-nine in exact change. "So ... Dragon, huh? Hippie parents?"   


The girl shrugged as she rang him up. "Bored dad."   


"Relatable." He added, "I'll be taking that to go."   


Dragon nodded. She rolled up the top of the paper takeaway bag, tacking a receipt to the top. "Would you like a Birdcage stamp-card?"   


"Eh," he said, shrugging, "I can take you up on that."   


Dragon withdrew a small slip from beneath the counter. "And who can I make it out to?"   


"Jack," the man replied. He accepted the slip of paper with a grin and turned to go. "I'm sure I'll be back to the Birdcage, Miss Dragon."


End file.
